Heroes vs Hunters
by numbuh13m
Summary: Neptune Vasilis Curry is the son of Arthur Curry. The man AKA Aquaman. Neptune was believed dead one day. But what the heroes don't realize is. Neptune ended up in the dimension of Remnant. Neptune made a life for himself, but when a way home is introduced, what will he decide to do? Go back to being a hero, or decide to stay a Hunter?
1. Chapter 1

"Prince Neptune. How are you today? We don't have enough money to get into the torment. We would have called you, but I was thinking you could pay for us." Murmurs of agreement. Neptune stared at them before sighing.

"I guess I could pay… again."

"Neptune." Kaldur called from afar. "You are needed at the palace."

Without a word, Neptune swam towards Kaldur. "What is needed from me?"

"Nothing Neptune. I'm just sick of those boys using you." Kaldur explained. Neptune Looked at the ground with tears in his eyes. "Hey. Listen Neptune. I'm not be one to normally break the rules, but wanna come with me to the surface world. I'm going to Kid Flash's home. Kid Flash, Robin, and Speedy are going to be there."

"But dad said I'm not aloud to go to the surface world yet." Neptune whined.

"Weren't you paying attention? We are breaking a rule." Kaldur declared.

"B–but Flash? Won't he tell?"

"No." Kaldur waived Neptune off. "He's gonna help us cover."

"Okay, let's go. I'm excited to meet other kids like us. I can't wait till dad let's me become his sidekick like you." Neptune exclaimed as they swam to the nearest Zeta Portal.

"Now, That will be fun." Kaldur smiled at his younger friend. "You are going to need a hero name."

"Yeah. I don't know what I'll be called." Neptune said, stopping behind Kaldur.

"How about… Water Boy?" Kaldur teased.

Neptune scrunched up his face in distaste. "No. That is… silly Kal."

"Yeah. I'm sure your alias will be very cool."

"I want something with Aqua in it. Like you and dad." Neptune said as he and Kaldur stepped foot on the Zeta Pad.

"Have anything in mind?" Kaldur asked as the Zeta Portal announced the departure of Aqualad and Guest.

Kaldur led Neptune out of the phone booth. "No. But I'm sure I can think of something."

"Yes. I'm sure you will." The two walked in silence to the house of Barry Allen. When the house was in view, Kaldur pointed it out to Neptune. Neptune stopped short. "What's wrong Nep?"

"What if they don't like me?" Neptune eyes filled with tears. Before Kaldur could

comfort the crying prince, Neptune blurted out another question. "What if they use me too?"

Kaldur wrapped an arm around his younger friend. "Prince Neptune. Listen. I wouldn't be friends with these people If they were mean. They will love you for you." Kaldur assured.

"Okay." Neptune said still unsure.

Kaldur picked Neptune up and placed him on top of his shoulders. "It's going to be fine. You'll love these guys." Kaldur walked on to the porch. When Kaldur knocked on the door, Neptune jumped off of his shoulders and hid behind Kaldur.

Barry came to the door covered in silly string.

"Barry, how are you?"

"Always so Polite Kal. Come in. The boys are having a good ol'time." Barry gestered to the silly string.

"Actually." Kaldur stopped Barry. "I'm sorry I didn't call to ask you, but…" Kaldur moved slightly and pushed the small, shy Neptune Forward.

"Hi." Neptune stared at his feet, tears threatening to fall.

"Who's this? Not who I think it is I hope?"

"This is Neptune."

Barry smiled. "He's not suppose to be here though. Am I right?"

"Please don't tell daddy." Neptune begged.

"I won't. As long as you get home safely, there's nothing to tell. Besides kid, Aquaman can be a big meany. Come on. Come meet everyone." Barry picked Neptune up and held him in his arms. "Close the door on your way in Kal."

"You don't have gills." Neptune noticed. He pointed Barry's neck.

Barry looked at Kaldur. Kaldur sighed and then apologized.

"He's never seen the surface world. Or surface dwellers." Kaldur explained.

Barry smiled. "No. I don't. People from land don't need them."

"Shit." Barry muttered and placed Neptune on the floor.

"What happened?" Barry asked exasperated.

"I was trying to show jackass one and two how to shoot an arrow. Jackass 1 nearly shot my skull." Roy pointed to the wall that had an arrow sticking out of it. Jackass two shot me in the foot. I'm stuck to the floor." Roy explained, reasonable angry.

"I left for two minutes." Barry groined. "And language Roy."

"I have a goddamn arrow in my foot. I'm so aloud to curse."

Barry chuckled. He looked down to Wally and Dick and gave them a knowing look. Without looking away from the boys, Barry asked Roy, "so, who's Jackass one and who's Jackass two?"

"What ya think?" Roy asked sarcastically.

"Honestly I think Wally's the one who shot your foot."

"I'd be insulted Uncle Barry if I didn't do it." Dick giggled at his best friend's antics.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Okay kiddo. It happens. It's my fault anyway. I thought I could trust three Superhero kids." Barry bent down and gripped the arrow that was stuck in Roy's foot. "Okay Roy. Hold still. On three." Roy nodded, sitting his eyes tightly. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six."

Roy opened his eyes, confused. Roy was about to question Barry when, "Seven." And Barry yanked the arrow out of his foot. "Take your shoe off." Barry commanded.

"You said three."

"Did you expect Seven. No? Then shut up. Take your shoe off Roy."

Roy did as he was told. Barry examined the hole. "Luckily you don't need stitches. It's just a scrape. Kid, run and go get me a bandaid." Wally used his super speed to retrieve and return with a bandaid. "You know your not suppose to use your powers in this house." Barry scolded lightly. Wally looked at the ground sheepishly. Barry sent his nephew a wink. "Good thing your aunt isn't home." Barry placed the bandaid on Roy's scratch.

"Kaldur. You're here. You missed it. Roy knows a lot of curse words." Wally laughed to himself. Then he noticed the blue haired prince.

"This is Prince Neptune. Son of Aquaman, King Arthur." Kaldur introduced.

"I thought Aquaman was being an overprotective stiff and wasn't gonna let Neptune to the surface world." Wally said.

"Kaldur broke a rule books and helped Neptune sneak up to dry land." Barry smiled softly. Wally and Dick looked at each other and muttered, "AWESOME!" While Roy simply stared at Kaldur with an admiring smile.

"So Neptune. Any idea when you'll join us in the never ending fight of good vs evil?" Wally said as Dick drummed on his lap.

Neptune giggled. "I don't know. I hope soon though. You guys seem fun."

"What you gonna call yourself?" Roy asked.

"I don't know. I want something with Aqua in it like my Dad and Kaldur."

"How about Aquaboy?" Wally suggested. Roy smacked him on the back of the head. "Owe." Wally complained, rubbing the back of his skull.

"That was horrible."

"AquaFish?" Dick asked.

Wally roughly shook his head. "No. Oh. How about AquaPrince?"

Dick stuck his tongue out at Wally. "No. I think I have it." Dick paused for dramatic effect. "Aquamarine."

"You wanna get hit to?" Roy asked.

"How about Kid Aqua?" Wally asked slowly.

"No kiddo. That don't roll off the tongue. But, Aquakid would." Barry said.

"That I like." Roy said.

"So. Neppers? Do you like it?" Wally asked.

"I love it." Neptune turned slightly to face Kaldur. "Do you?"

"It suits you." Kaldur tussled the Prince's hair.

"Now just to convince your father to allow you out into the field." Barry said. As Neptune was getting ready to complain about his father Barry held up one hand and placed the other on his com unit. "But I'm kind of babysitting." Barry rolled his rolled his eyes. "Hal do you know these kids? I turned my back for two minutes and Roy ended up with an arrow in his foot." Barry glared at Wally. "Okay. Be right there." Barry faced the kids. "The Flash is Needed. Neptune if you want anything, help yourself. Kaldur is in charge."

"Why him?" Roy asked angrily.

"Because I would like Wally and Dick to be alive when I return."

"I don't want to be in charge."

"Kal, you have to. Roy is impatient. And I don't trust Dick and Wally when they get together."

"Why you say Dick first?" Wally questioned.

Kaldur, blatantly ignoring Wally's childish question, replied, "but they don't listen to me."

"Listen to Kaldur." Barry ordered.

"Because that works?" Mumbled Kaldur.

"And no leaving the house." Barry said before he ran out of the front door.

"Who wants to go to the park?" Roy asked. Both Dick and Wally cheered. Neptune looked at Kaldur unsurely.

"Barry just ordered us to stay inside."

"Not what I heard." Wally said. Roy was anyway waiting for them outside. Wally and Dick ran outside. Each grabbed one of Roy's hands.

"You coming Kal? I don't think Neptune is gonna come with us, without you and he'll have lots of fun." Roy persuaded.

"Come on Neptune." Kaldur picked Neptune up and put him on his shoulders.

"So what a dry land park like?" Neptune asked as they walked down the road. They made a sharp right turn and Roy smirked as Dick and Wally took off.

"What's it look like?" Roy asked.

"Fun." Neptune said in one breath.

Kaldur put Neptune down and gave him a small push. "Go play. Roy and I will join you momentarily." Neptune ran towards the park, unsure of what he wanted to do. He saw Dick doing flips on the jungle gym. That looked to hard to imitate, so Neptune began his search for Wally.

Neptune heard the sound of a struggle.

"Let go Brad."

"No. Some nerve of you to come to this park West after you blatantly didn't do the work we so kindly requested of you."

"My big brothers are here with me." Wally threatened.

"Oh, you gonna tell on us." Wally squinted his eyes shut.

"What we thought. Better get this breathing over with pretty fast."

"Let him go." Neptune said furiously.

"What you gonna do about it whittle baby."

Neither turned around to go and get help, but his exit was blocked by another bully.

"Where ya going buddy?"

"Leave him alone. He doesn't know what he's doing." Wally said, still being held up by the collar of his shirt.

One of bullies pushed Neptune to the ground. Neptune felt tears prick his eyes. Wally struggled harder against the trailer boy's hand.

"Stop struggling."

Another boy say on top of Neptune. And laughed as the blue haired boy let tears roll down his cheek.

"Put our little brother down" Roy said as he and Kaldur walked towards the scene. Dick was riding on Kaldur's back.

"And release our little brother." Kaldur said low and threateningly, pointing towards Neptune. The boy that was on Neptune Did stand up.

"Whose adopted Nigger?" Roy matched towards the one who spoke the heinous word and punched the boy as hard as he could.

"Never call him that." Neptune ran towards Kaldur and held his arms up to signify that he wanted to be picked up. Kaldur picked Neptune up. Neptune buried his face into the crook of Kaldur's neck. Roy walked back towards Kaldur with Wally in his arms.

"Neptune. Are you okay?" Wally asked worriedly. "I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

"Dude? Are you seriously apologizing for getting bullied?" Dick asked.

"Neptune almost got hurt." Wally cried.

"I'm fine." Neptune said quietly. "I Choose to help. But I wasn't much help. I tried using my hypnotism but it wasn't working."

"You did great buddy." Roy said softly. "At least you two didn't get to hurt."

"Can we go home now?" Kaldur asked.

Roy, Wally, and Dick looked at each other and said "no" at the same time.

Neptune begged Kaldur. "Can we please stay. I didn't get to enjoy this place yet." Kaldur caved for his friend.

When the three boys ran towards the swings, Roy looked at Kaldur and asked, "hypnotism?"

Kaldur sighed. "It is what his father has him learn in school. It's his magical art."

"I think he'll fit in with us just fine."

"He gets used on the ocean floor. I try telling his father that you guys are what he needs, but he doesn't listen."

"You have Flash on your side now. And Flash is very convincing. How do you think Robin is allowed to hang out with us off duty?"

"True."

Almost three months down the road, Aquakid made an appearance. He went on many missions with his father and Kaldur. Sometimes the leaguers with sidekicks would all team up with their junior partners in tow. After a few months of having Aquakid on the loose, Aquaman have his son, his own trident.

"Neptune, this is your trident. It's made with the same energy as Kaldur's water bearers. This is special though. Not only is it a trident. But it's also a gun. I just want you to be safe. I hope you don't mind the extra precaution."

"Of course not daddy. I have my own trident. This is the best. Can it control the ocean like yours."

"In due time you will learn how to control the seven seas, but right now just become a great Superhero. Make me proud."

"I will daddy." Neptune hugged his father.

A year before the Young Justice team will be founded, Neptune vanishes. Thousands of witnesses said Aquakid blew up. The heroes didn't want to believe it. Aquaman, wanted the best forensic scientist he knew on the job. That's how Barry Allen got in on the investigation. Even if Neptune blew up, remains would surround the area. Barry never found a single speck of blood or skin.

Not only did Kaldur lose a friend, but so did Wally, Dick, and even Roy. Neptune was gaining more confidence. Thanks to Wally, he started hitting on woman like it was nothing.

Wally was the one that discovered Neptune was also really smart. Dick and Wally included Neptune in on their discussions. Kaldur was happy for his friend. But now, he regrets every introducing Neptune to other heroes. Neptune is gone and they will most likely never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit me. Where in Hell's name am I." Neptune turned around when he heard soft growling. "And what kind of fucking animal is that?" The large Grim tried to attack Neptune, but he dodged out of the way. Neptune climbed a tree and turned his trident into a gun. He shot the Grim a couple of times, which Neutralize it, but didn't kill it. Neptune flipped off the tree branch. He began walking away, not knowing that grim started to stand. Before the creature had a chance to attack Neptune, an arrow was shot through his heart. Neptune's eyes lit up. "Speedy?"

"Don't know who this speedy is, but boy, you had plenty of chances to kill that grim. Why didn't you?"

"My dad told me your not suppose to kill."

"Grim are monsters. You don't kill them they destroy humanity. What junior hunter academy did you attend?"

"Um none." Neptune answered.

"With abilities like that? I'm not normally like Ozpin over at Beacon. he lets promising students in without credentials. But how about you come to my school. I think we want you on the side of good."

Neptune sighed. "Justice League?"

"What?" The man looked perplexed.

"You never heard of The Justice League."

The man shook his head.

"Okay. Can I attend your school? Is there room and board?"

"Yeah, there is. Come on Kid." The man said sadly. "Initiation starts tomorrow. Thanks to you, we'll have an even number."

"Um, okay, Mr…?"

"Professor Avery."

"Right. Professor Avery." Neptune smiled

"Okay, students to be, who have yet to be assigned a team sleep in the gym. Tomorrow though, you will be given a team." Professor Avery pushed Neptune forward.

"Um okay." Neptune walked to a corner and was about to sit down. But he tripped Instead.

"Oh man I'm sorry." A green haired boy said.

"Oh it's cool. I didn't see you, so it might be my fault." Neptune laughed. "I'm Neptune." He said as he did up.

"Sage." Sage then noticed Neptune's weapon. "It's that your weapon?"

Neptune picked it up and smiled. "Yeah. It is."

"It looks awesome man."

"Thanks. Yours looks cool too."

"Yeah. Oh bro, don't look now but a fight zoo animal has escaped." Sage smirked.

Neptune looked around, confused. "Dude, what are you…"

"Funny, Douche bag. Can't believe they let you into a Hunter academy." A blond boy with a…

"Dude, you got a tail." Neptune blurted out and instinctively took a few steps back.

"Yeah Neptune, this little monkey got rabies. I use to go to school with it back in Vacuo, and it bite someone."

"Your an idiot. Glad you found a racist buddy. Hope you guys end up as partners." Sun was about to walk away when Sage had to add another thought.

"What are you even doing here freak. Look around. Someone Is gonna have to be stuck with you. You think someone wants to have you in their life for the next four years." Sun looked around at everyone avoiding eye contact and ran out of the gym.

"That was a little mean don't you think?" Neptune said.

"Hey, you know as well as I do, that animals shouldn't be allowed in schools." Swagger laughed as he walked back to his spot on the floor to go to sleep.

Neptune sighed. "I don't know anything anymore." He muttered before also claiming a spot on the floor.

The next day, the new students found themselves on a cliff.

"So wait, you're gonna purposely throw us off a cliff?" Neptune questioned.

"Yes. Land gracefully and whomever you see first when your feet touch the ground, is your partner. No changing, no switching, and no complaining."

"What the f…?" Neptune mouthed as he saw Sage get flung off the mountain. He was next. There was no time to prepare for it As he was thrown into the air. It was times like this when a Neptune wished he could fly. He looked around for water, and found semi large puddle. He bended the Water to come towards him. Once he made connection with the Water, he was able to glide softly down to the ground.

"Okay. Heart attack over. Now what?" Neptune started to walk the forest.

Neptune was walking for a few minutes before a grim attacked him. "Seriously done with this things." Neptune was holding his own before the grim swatted him into a tree. Someone started shooting at the monster. It was neutralized so Neptune took the opportunity to stab it with his trident.

"Oh hey." Neptune Beach said when he noticed the blond boy. "About yesterday…"

"Forget it racist. Pretend we never saw each other. I'll find another partner."

Neptune ran after him and grabbed his hand to stop him. Sun pulled away quickly.

"That's not how it works."

"I'm willing to lie for you so you don't have to be surrounded by this animal."

"No. I'm not like that. I was surprised. I never seen someone with a tail before. I'm not friends with that jerk."

Sun laughed cruelly. "You expect me to believe you have never seen a Faunus before."

"Please. I'm not really a jerk. I actually think the tail is cool."

"You know what? I do believe you. I'm sorry. I saw you hanging out with Sage and…"

"You guys went to school together?" Neptune and Sun started to walk.

"He made my life a living hell back in grade school. Wasn't like I was the only Faunus, but he targeted me."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Neptune by the way."

"Sun."

"There's the fruits." Neptune pointed towards the fruit stands.

"What you want."

"How about an apple?" Neptune asked.

"Sounds good to me." Sun grabbed an apple with his tail. "Let's get back to the school and meet our other teammates.

"Sounds like a plan."

Professor Avery has called almost everyone up. Except…

"Oh shit." Sun and Sage muttered at exactly the same moment that Professor Avery called them up.

"Okay. Sun your partner is Neptune. Sage your partner is Scarlet. Together you make up Team SSSN lead by Sun Wukong." Sun and Sage shot their heads up in shock.

"Really?" They both asked.

"Yes. Classes start Monday. Go get situated in your dorms."

Everyone slowly departed, except for team SSSN.

"Okay guys. Obviously we are stuck with each other, so…"

"Yeah. What's going on?" Scarlet asked.

"I refuse to be on a team with a scummy animal. Or be lead by one." Sage said, pushing Sun. Sun feel to the ground. Neptune tried to help him up, but Sun swatted his hand away. Sun took a deep breath, before standing. Sun stared into Sage's eyes.

"You know what. If you want to be the leader, go ahead. I don't care." Sun ran out of the gym.

"Sun, wait." Neptune sighed. "What's your problem?" Neptune faced Scarlet. "Scarlet? Right? Can you go make sure he's okay." Scarlet nodded and ran after Sun.

"Dude. I thought you and I were on the same side. What gives?"

"I don't like bullying. Why are you such an ass to Sun?"

"Oh you care about the little monkey. Why not me? Think about the beating I'm gonna get when I go home and tell my dad that my team leader is a monkey." Sage blurted out.

"Oh. Your dad projected his racism on to you. Listen Sage. You are old enough To make your own choices. Look past that tail and tell me what you see."

"Doesn't matter now. Right? Even i wanted to stop, I can't. I Already hurt him."

Neptune sighed breathlessly. "Just apologize. Also explain what you're father would do to you. Sun is a pretty understanding guy. Pretty cool."

It was Sage's turn to sigh. "Maybe you're right."

"We are all on the same team. He's our team leader. He deserves some respect."

"Okay bro. I'll go find him. Make this right."

"Hey Scarlet. Can I talk to Sun for a minute? Alone." Scarlet nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

"Found me." Sun muttered sarcastically.

"Hey. I'm sorry."

Sun turned around angrily. "Well… Wait. Did you just apologize?"

"Yeah. And not just for the stuff since we arrived at school. But everything I have ever done or said."

"I'm not ready to forgive you." Sun said softly. "You made me hate going to school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't enjoy getting made fun of everyday. Especially over stuff I can't control."

Sage sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "My dad hits me."

Sun looked up, eyes wide with shock. "What?"

"He hates Faunus. So I thought the beatings would stop if I hated them too." Sage explained.

"I see." Sun looked around and smiled. "Friends?"

Sage smiled and held his arms out for a hug. Sun graciously accepted the hug. "Friends." Sage confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been almost a year since Neptune was stranded in the dimension of Remnant. He can't find a way home, but it isn't all bad. He has found a new home. After Sun found out that Sage's father is abusive, he called his mother and asked her if Sage could live with them but on off days from school. Then Sun also found out that Neptune doesn't have a home, so he again called his mother up and asked if his other teammate can also live with them.

"Scarlet. School's almost out for the year. So if you need a place to stay, tell me now."

"No. I told you. I have a home. I like it. But maybe either you guys, or I could visit." Scarlet suggested.

"Of course. We need to have good team building, because, well… I was thinking. Next year, how about we transfer to beacon and participate in the vytal festival?"

"Yeah. That sure sounds awesome." Neptune said.

"Yeah. We should practice this entire Summer then." Sage said with a smile of determination.

"For sure. Scarlet?" Sun said.

"Okay. I'll sleep over. But I'm gonna go home a visit my parents first."

"Mom. We are home." Sun shouted.

"Oh Sun honey. So happy connecting to see you." A cheerful woman who also has a tail rushed forward and hugged her son.

"This is my partner Neptune. And my teammate Sage. Our other teammate, Scarlet will also be joining us."

"Okay honey. Get your friends settled."

Sun led Neptune and Sage to his bedroom.

"Sorry it's not that big."

"Listen. As long as no one punches me in the face a few times for having a Faunus team leader, it's all good."

"I can't believe my childhood tormentor is in my house." Sun teased.

"You are a great leader Sun." Sage said.

"Thanks buddy." Sun laid down on his bed.

"Thanks for letting us stay here." Neptune added.

"I had a fun year with you guys. I have a great team. Let's go have a little fun. Then maybe we can call Scarlet and see when he'll get here."

"Great idea." Sage and Neptune agreed.

Team SSSN practiced their skills all summer. It was now down to this moment.

"Sun, why can't you just do things the normal way?" Scarlet whined.

"Stowing away is more fun. Sure you guys don't want to come with me?"

"No bud, we will wait for the legal way to beacon." Neptune said.

"Okay, well see you guys when you get there." Sun vanished into the sea of people and that's how it's stow away adventure began. When the ship came to abrupt stop, Sun questioned, "are we there?"

"Hey." A man shouted. "We have a stow away."

"Well then yes. Time to go."

"Hey get back here. Stop that Faunus. No good stow away."

"Hey a no good stow away would have been caught, I'm a great stow away."


	4. Chapter 4

"I still don't understand how you got here before Sage and Scarlet." Sun commented as he and Neptune walked through the crowd.

"I told you. I just kept walking. I thought they were right behind me. Hope they ain't too mad." Neptune chuckled.

"They'll get over it." Sun said.

"There they are." Neither pointed them out.

"The only real good thing about my idiots. I'll never lose any of ya. You guys have very recognizable hair."

"Hey guys." Neptune greeted.

"Sup. We are not mad." Sage said.

"Anymore." Scarlet added.

"Really thought you guys were right behind me."

"Whatever. We need you guys to come meet team RWBY."

*Yeah, our great team leader is crushing on a lil beauty." Neptune teased.

"Yeah well our blue haired nerd is crushing on a ice queen."

"Okay. Why does everyone call her that?" Neptune complained.

"You met her."

"Yeah. And she's so sweet."

Sun snorted. "To you. That because she totally wants to get in there."

"Hey… Wait. Ya think so?" Neptune asked.

"Yes. She wanted to team up with you on that mission. But Ruby totally cockblocked her."

"Ruby is…?" Sage asked.

"The leader of team RWBY. But she's like 13. So, some stuff goes over her head." Sun explained.

"Wow. Not only in a academy like Beacon, but also a team leader." Scarlet commented.

"All before she had her first kiss. Probably." Sage added.

"Yeah. But that kick ass lil girl is madly in love with her weapon." Sun laughed. "If Blake and I hit it off like I know we will, for our wedding, she is probably gonna dress her weapon in a tux and check plus one."

"I think it's a girl." Neptune said.

"Whatever. Dress then."

"Can we please meet these girls?" Sage asked.

"Follow us." Sun took the lead. Neither rolled his eyes at his best friends march.

'He kind of reminds me of Kid Flash. Minus the constant flirting with anything that wears a skirt.' Neptune thought silently as he followed Sun to the girls dorm. "Please tell me we are gonna go through the door this time?" Neptune partially begged. Sun laughed.

"Learn to have a lil fun neppers."

'Scratch it, he's a combination of Kid and Rob.'


	5. Chapter 5

They Cave

August 1

"Team. Report to the mission debrief room." Batman's voice was heard on the intercom. The team slowly made their way to the room that was requested of them.

"You have a mission for us?" Aqualad asked.

"Can I go with them?" A small voice was heard from the doorway.

"Garfield. Your still…"

Batman cut Miss Martian off. "Actually. He could be useful. Come here." Batman waited until Beast Boy was in front of him."Now. Captain Cold and Heatwave seemingly disappeared from thin air." Batman gave Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad a pointed look. They all nodded. "Harley Quinn and Joker also disappeared. And lastly, Black Manta and deathstroke have also vanished. Same way. Civilians saw it and reported it. All three times."

"They disappeared together?" Artemis questioned.

"Captain Cold vanished with Heatwave. Harley Quinn and Joker were together. And then Black Manta and Deathstroke."

"So what do you want us to do?" Kid Flash asked.

"We need to find out what happened. Beast Boy, Zatanna, Artemis and Aqualad will investigate the disappearance of Black Manta and Deathstroke. You four have a lot of ground to cover. The rest of you. Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Robin would cover the other two disappearances." Batman handed the coordinates to Aqualad and Robin. "I wish you the best Of luck."

Unknowingly to Batman at the time, that would be the last time he saw the teenage heroes for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian

"AHHH." Kid Flash screamed as he was suddenly falling from the sky. Robin rolled his eyes, laughed, grabbed his grapple gun and latched it to a tree branch, swung over and wrapped an arm around Kid Flash.

"Thanks bro." Kid Flash mumbled.

"Well I couldn't let you die." Robin said as they landed on a tree branch. "Despite how heavy you are."

"Dude. Shut up. It's all muscle."

"Whatever." They heard a giant slam and saw Superboy standing up straight and Miss Martian floating softly to the ground.

"You guys okay?" Robin asked.

Superboy grunted while Miss Martian giggled and gave a thumbs up.

"Wanna a hand down?" Robin asked, extending his hand to Kid Flash.

Kid Flash shook his head no. "Nah. Man. I got it." Kid Flash ran down the tree and stopped next to Miss Martian.

Robin smiled and jumped off the tree. As the ground came closer, Robin flipped and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Any idea where we are?" Miss Martian questioned. They all shook there heads.

"Guys. My Holo computer isn't working." Robin said as he close it.

"We may not be in Kansas anymore." Kid Flash said.

Miss Martian sent him a confused look. "Kid Flash. We weren't in Kansas. We were in Central City."

"It's an expression. It's from the.. something with a wizard." Superboy said, sending as questioning look at Robin and Kid Flash.

"Yeah. Wizard of Oz." Robin helped.

"I think my aunt owns a copy of the book and movie. I'll ask her if you can borrow them." Kid Fish added. Miss Martian smiled at him and nodded her head.

"We should probably start walking. See if we can figure out where we are." Robin took the lead. And surprisingly his friends listened without complaint. They began their journey.

Aqualad, Artemis, Zatanna, and Beast Boy

Zatanna saw that they were suddenly falling from a sky, so she car a spell to give them a protective bubble. They landed with a soft thud and the bubble popped.

"Um. What just happened?" Artemis questioned with a hand on her hip.

"I do not know. But we seem to have trouble." Aqualad pointed out at the angry looking people with masks on marching towards them.

"Who are you." Adam barked.

"I am Aqualad. This is part of my team." He pointed to each member when he introduced them.

"What the hell are you doing on White Fang territory?" Adam stepped closer, his weapon ready to strike.

"What's that?" Beast Boy asked. All the white Fang members except Adam took a step back.

"Why is that child green?" Adam asked.

"He was given the blood of Miss Martian." Aqualad explained.

"I now turn into animals."

Adam's curiosity officially peaked. "Animals? Show me." He turned into a monkey. "Impressive." He turned back to human, this time keeping a monkey tail.

"Impressive."

"We are with The Justice League." Aqualad explained.

"The what?" Adam asked.

"I'm thinking we're not in Kansas anymore." Artemis said.

Aqualad took a deep breath. "Right. Of course."

"What?"

"We are not from around here." Aqualad explained.

Adam laughed. "That would explain the clothes. And your lack of knowledge. And that kid strange semblance."

"Semblance?" Zatanna asked. "You mean power?"

Adam ignored her. "You know. I'm a Faunus. And the humans give problems. You four could help us."

"What's a Faunus?" Beast Boy asked.

"See how we have a animal physicality." Adam pointed out. "We are Faunus. Humans despise us. My organization fights for Faunus rights."

"We will help you. The best we can." Aqualad assured.

Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian

"I hear people. Miss Martian. Link us up. And also cloak yourself and fly upwards to see how far." Robin ordered.

'Link established.'

'I hear ya good lookin.'

'Wally. One of these days Artemis is gonna kill you.'

'Not if I get to him first.'

'Okay. I see people. Just a few more feet.'

'I think we should put Civvies on. Just incase.'

'Rob. You sure that's a good idea.'

'Wall's, it is. You have your civvies on under costume, Right.'

'Of course.' Kid Flash spun around and he was now wearing his usual attire. Miss Martian landed softly and shapeshifted into the assistance she uses for school. Robin disappeared without any of them noticing. He walked up on them as Connor turned his shirt inside out.

"Dude. Where did you go?" Kid Flash asked.

"Just over there to change." He pointed in the direction further into the woods. "Not all of us can change in the blink of an eye."

"What's the plan?" Connor asked.

"We go out there, and try to find out where we are. Ask nonchalant questions. We don't wanna raise suspicion." Robin clarified.

Aqualad, Artemis, Zatanna, and Beast Boy

"So, you are like a witch. You have magical powers?" Adam clarified. Zatanna have him a curt nod. And you can transform into an animal you see." He was now facing Beast Boy.

"That's right dude."

"You can…?" Adam turned to face Aqualad.

"I feel an example is more plausible." Aqualad grasped his water bearers and gave a short examine of how to use them.

"I'm very impressed. Lastly is the girl in green."

"I don't have Superpowers. I'm an Archer. Excellent fighter. I too wish to give an example, but with a sparring match." Adam chuckled. He gave a look to over if his men who stepped forward. Artemis didn't waist time. She jumped right into action.

"You took him down within seconds. I don't know where you four come from, but you will be very helpful. Let us begin." Adam smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Rob, Wally, Megan, and Connor

Rob stopped everyone before they split up completely. "We should partner up. Wally and I. And then you two. We'll meet back here."

"Okay. See you guys in a few hours." Megan said as she dragged Connor in the opposite direction of Rob and Wally.

* * *

Megan and Connor

"This is a stupid plan. We have learned nothing." Connor said angrily.

"Oh, let's try them. That girl looks so pretty." Megan was already running towards the woman before Connor could stop her. He walked up behind her in time for her to compliment the woman. "Your so pretty."

"Oh. Why thank you. My name is Pyrrha. and this is my team. Or team leader and my partner Jaune. Nora and her partner Ren.

'What is she talking about?' Connor asked.

'I don't know. But be nice.'

Megan faced the people who offered to help them. "I'm Megan. And this is my boyfriend Connor. We are lost. Can you tell us where we are? Please."

"Yes. You are in Vale. Is that what you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

'Megan. can you hear me?' Connor asked through the mental link. she gave a curt nod. 'Good. What the hell is Vale?'

'I haven't got a clue.'

'can you just read there minds?'

'That is an invasion of privacy.' She crossed her arms and slightly glared Connor.

"Where are you guys from? And where were you going?" Jaune asked.

"Um. We don't know actually." Megan smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the help. Bye now." Megan and Connor were about to walk away when Pyrrha stopped them.

"Wait. Don't leave. We would like to…" She was cut off by Sun.

"Sup losers. Sage and Scarlet are running late. Where's Team Rwby. We are still gonna do this training thing. Right?"

Jaune smiled. "Of course. I don't know what could be holding the girls up."

"Who are they?" Neptune questioned.

"Megan and her boyfriend Connor." Jaune answered.

"Are they joining us? They could fill in for Sage and Scarlet." Neptune suggested.

"Actually we…"

Jaune cut Megan off. "We don't even know if they are Hunters."

"Are you?" Sun asked.

"We…" Megan started.

'Connor. What are they talking about?'

'Megan. Can you…'

'No. I refuse to read their minds.'

'Fine. Let's go by the definition. We are heroes. Answer yes. They'll let us hang with them. We may find some interesting facts if we stick around.'

"Are." Megan finished.

"Oh. Where's your team?" Nora asked excitably.

'I assume teams are in increments of four. We'll use Wally and Rob.'

'But we don't even know where they are.'

'Exactly. Say that.' Connor answered.

"We don't exactly know at the moment." Megan said.

"Okay. Well I'll go buy us some waters. Meet you guys at the ring." Neptune said running off towards the store. Everyone nodded. Megan and Connor followed their new friends.

'Does that boy have a monkey tail?' Megan asked Connor.

'I hate monkeys.'

'That didn't answer my question.'

'Just ignore it I guess. It's probably fake.'

'it looks re…'

'Even if it is, who are we to judge? You're from Mars, I'm half Kryptonian… I'm not getting into our friends.'

'I kind of want to touch it. It's cute. Like really cute.'

'I'll rip it off of him. I don't like monkeys.' Megan laughed and gave Connor a peck of the cheek.

'Please don't.'

* * *

Rob and Wally

"Ugh. Everyone is so damn mean." Wally complained. "Why can't someone just tell us where we are."

"You're in Vale." A small perky voice spoke up.

"Bro please tell me you heard a little girl in your head." Wally whispered in Rob's ear.

Robin chuckled. "Right there Wally." He faced the girls.

"Hi. I'm Rob. This is Wally." Rob introduced.

"I'm Ruby. Team leader of Team RWBY. This is my partner Wiess. My Sister, Yang. Her partner Blake actually had to run a quick errand. She's gonna meet us at the training arena."

Yang smiled. "Are you two Hunters?"

They looked at each other. Robin gave Wally a look to follow his lead.

"Yes, we are. Mind if we join you ladies?" Robin asked.

"Not at all. Where are your two other team mates."

Wally jumped in. "We don't know right now."

"Well, Sage and Scarlet are usually late so maybe thesetwo can fill in." Weiss suggested.

"What a wonderful idea." Ruby grabbed Wally and Robin's hands and started to walk towards the arena.

* * *

Neptune and Blake

"Oh yeah Blake." Neptune greeted.

"Hello Neptune."

"You headed to the arena to?"

"Yes." Blake smiled. "How are you and Weiss making out?"

"We don't have a lot of alone time. Mostly we double with you and Sun."

"It's that a complaint?"

"What? No. Of course not. But… Ahh." Neptune hid behind Blake as a huge truck drove through a puddle. Neither quickly made sure his guns were still hidden.

"Okay. Thanks for that." She said slowly.

"Sorry." Neptune said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I can't expect you to overcome your fear of water just so I don't get soaked by a puddle."

"I'm working on it."

"Good. You ready to tell me why you're so afraid?"

"It's really nothing. Come on. Get me back on the battlefield."

"You got it. I surely will."

"Oh, but please don't tell Sun I soaked you." Neptune partially begged. "I think he likes you more than me." Blake laughed slightly at the joke.

* * *

Rob and Wally / Megan and Connor

"Rob and Wally." Megan greeted Happily.

"Guess it was meant to be." Wally joked.

"These are your teammates?" Sun and Ruby questioned almost unanimously.

"Yes." Megan answered.

"So which one of you is the leader Rob?" Sun asked.

"That be me." Robin smiled at the blond.

"Wow. What are the coincidence that we would meet two halves of a team?" Nora said.

"Hey, Ruby, where's Blake?" Sun asked, his tail almost wagging.

"She should be here any moment." Ruby answered.

Weiss now spoke up. "Sun. And Neptune is?"

Sun laughed. "He's getting us water."

"Did you just say Neptune?" Rob and Wally asked.

"Yeah. He's my partner. Why? Know him?"

"Um no." Rob said.

"Prob not." Wally added.

'Neptune?' Megan's voice rang in their heads.

'Well ya see…' Wally was about to explain when he noticed something.

"Does he have a monkey tail?" Wally blurted out.

Rob was about to scold his best friend when he too noticed the tail. "What the freak? Why's he got a tail?"

The residents of Remnant glared at the two young heroes. Connor was indifferent. Megan had a face Palming moment.

Neptune and Blake walked up just as the commotion was about to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

Rob, Wally, Megan, and Connor

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sun glared at them.

"We want to know why you got a tail." Rob asked. Megan stepped in front of Rob and Wally. She placed a hand on each of their chest.

"Guys. I think it's normal."

"Megalicious. You have been around for a little while now. Have you noticed anyone with tails? No. Because humans don't have tails."

"What about Garfield?" Connor asked.

"That's different and you both know it." Robin declared.

"Okay. We didn't realize you guys were racist, so..." Sun started.

"Da hell you talking about? Your not black." Wally blurted out.

"Oh my Atlantis." Neptune said running in front of Sun. Neptune placed two hands on Sun's chest.

"Okay. They aren't racist." Neptune said.

"Neptune." Rob and Wally said happily. They wrapped their arms around Neptune's waist.

"Hey guys." Neptune said.

"He's got a monkey tail." Rob pointed out.

"Yeah. He's a Faunus." Neptune explained.

"That is?" Wally questioned.

Neptune sighed. "They have an animal physicality."

"Oh, then that's one of the coolest things we have seen." Wally declared.

"They didn't know what a Faunus is?" Blake glared.

"Actually, there reaction is pretty close to Neptune's when we first met." Sun states suspiciously.

"Yeah about that…" Neptune rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Actually. It is a pretty long story."

"Oh. I love stories." Ruby said happily. She took a seat on the ground in front of Neptune.

"Me to." Megan took a seat next to Ruby.

"Okay, well I'm not from this…" Neptune continued the story of how he got put in this dimension.

* * *

Aqualad, Zatanna, Beast Boy, and Artemis

"So, Witch, can you cast a spell to change the minds of the Masses about Faunus."

"Okay. First. Once again. My name is Zatanna. Second. I like that you think big, but I'm nowhere near the level of changing free will. And Even if I was, it would have to be recited every few months. Free will is a very powerful thing. Some stronger than others but eventual the spell is broken."

"Okay. Hey kid. So? Can you do it?"

"Yeah. I can turn into a grim thing. But I kind of have a problem with that." Beast Boy said.

"What kind of problem?"

"Well, if there are trained people who want to kill those things, should I really go out into the public like that?" Beast Boy asked fearfully.

"Yes. Because you will be tamed. The masses will See a special, green grim t as tamed and think we did." Adam explained.

"Now that's an idea. How about Zatanna tamming a group of grim?" Artemis asked.

"She can do that?" Adam asked.

"Yes. I can."

"Then the people will listen to you." Kaldur said, grimly. He placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "But out of fear. Is that what you really want?"


End file.
